BP Sportz?
BP Sportz? '''is a "sports" game released only for BP Style. The game comes included with every console. Sports Hooplaing Scream "HOOPLA!" into the microphone as loud as you can against CPUs or friends. O Battle Spam o as many times as you can before being muted. Only "o" at the right times, which will be indicated by a dash on the screen. No u Ball Play a game of dodge ball, but when the ball hits you, you have a second to press "a", and your will say "No u". When that happens, you will stay in the game, and the ball will go back to the original thrower, eliminating them. Ping Battle Have Ping Battles with your friends or CPUs to see who can annoy the most and get the highest score CPU Teams '''Very Easy 1 - Grace's Team (Level 49-154) 2 - Jack's Team (Level 56-177) 3 - Levi's Team (Level 78-201) 4 - Sam's Team (Level 90-239) 5 - Aaron's Team (Level 101-262) 6 - Billy's Team (Level 123-276) 7 - Cooper's Team (Level 145-296) 8 - Elli's Team (Level 167-314) Easy 9 - Luis' Team (Level 185-342) 10 - Dylan's Team (Level 199-367) 11 - Cade's Team (Level 222-381) 12 - Ponyo's Team (Level 236-403) 13 - Spongy's Team (Level 259-431) 14 - Patrick's Team (Level 291-444) 15 - Dan's Team (Level 321-462) 16 - Ian's Team (Level 340-468) Normal 17 - Joel's Team (Level 357-501) 18 - Bot's Team (Level 376-523) 19 - Goku's Team (Level 399-534) 20 - Forest's Team (Level 423-555) 21 - Adam's Team (Level 442-567) 22 - Rob's Team (Level 456-579) 23 - Arre's Team (Level 476-600) 24 - Gabe's Team (Level 486-609) 25 - Davao's Team (Level 502-635) 26 - Lock's Team (Level 517-675) Hard 27 - Travis' Team (Level 567-713) 28 - Golf's Team (Level 589-721) 29 - Morgan's Team (Level 604-741) 30 - Polar's Team (Level 624-756) 31 - Vanessa's Team (Level 648-777) 32 - Cameron's Team (Level 664-793) 33 - Devlin's Team (Level 667-823) 34 - Granite's Team (Level 682-829) 35 - Alt's Team (Level 691-853) Very Hard 36 - William's Team (Level 696-875) 37 - JCM's Team (Level 726-901) 38 - Hoopla's Team (Level 744-917) 39 - Seth's Team (Level 774-942) 40 - Gene's Team (Level 789-967) 41 - Kelpy's Team (Sometimes Pro; Level 802-1000) 42 - Danielle's Team (Sometimes Pro; Level 819-1022) 43 - EB's Team (Sometimes Pro; Level 837-1044) 44 - Alpooh's Team (Sometimes Pro; Level 865-1065) 45 - David's Team (Sometimes Pro; Level 872-1073) Master (PRO) 46 - Jasbre's Team (Level 897-1095) 47 - Phin's Team (Level 918-1112) 48 - Bob's Team (Level 937-1141) 49 - Mimara's Team (Level 964-1156) 50 - Stacy's Team (Level 979-1180) 51 - AFP's Team (Level 997-1213) 52 - Waluigi's Team (Level 1011-1224) 53 - Swaner's Team (Level 1053-1239) 54 - Bill's Team (Level 1073-1258) Super Master 55 - Aleks' Team (Level 1089-1274) 56 - Calaz's Team (Level 1111-1294) 57 - Lucas' Team (Level 1135-1312) 58 - Johnny's Team (Level 1161-1328) Nearly Impossible ''' 59 - Kirby's Team (Level 1180-1359) '''Champion 60 - Aidan's Team (Level 1195-1400) Clamety Jokers Mode One: Try to come up with the worst joke against your friends and CPUs. Mode Two: Against friends or CPUs, Try to make the best earrape version of Clamety Eight possible. Secret Sport GRAVITY BALL Play a game of volleyball in space! That's it...it's just a bonus. Avatars You can choose two types of avatars: # Your own, custom Hoopla # A Cartoon version of yourself called a "Bii". Category:BP Style Category:CBG Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:CrazySponge Category:2019 Category:2019 Video Games